


Freeze Man’s heart pounding encounter!

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Unmixed [6]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Antarctica, Anxiety, Fish, Gen, Meet-Cute, Nervousness, Polar Bears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Freeze Man’s first day of work out in the Antarctic yields both danger...and something else?(Formerly part of Mega Man Mixing but is no longer canon.)
Series: Mega Man Unmixed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140221
Kudos: 9





	Freeze Man’s heart pounding encounter!

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Van Den Berg belongs to me.
> 
> Also I’m genuinely curious, is the first time Blizzard Man has ever been tagged in a story? He didn’t have a character tag.

Freeze Man, QFN-002, held his older brother’s hand tightly as they shuffled through the frozen wasteland. Blizzard Man, QFN-001, shot his anxious brother many glances of worry with every step they took closer towards the research facility in the distance.

"I can stay with you through this first day if you’d like."

Blizzard Man offered softly but Freeze Man just shook his head slowly, this was way past the frozen Robot Master's comfort zone but he needed to conquer it on his own or else he might never.

"If you’re sure."

The research facility soon loomed over the two Frost bots and in front of the building waited a human man clad in thick clothing and snow googles, the researcher waved them over with a welcoming smile.

"Pleased to see you both, I’m Professor Van Den Berg."

Blizzard Man was the first to shake the Professor's hand while Freeze Man nervously followed suit, Professor Van Den Berg smiled pleasantly then escorted the brothers into the research facility.

Freeze Man looked around at the different researchers milling about while doing different tasks, he even spotted some worker robots though not as advanced as him. He shuddered anxiously when he felt the curious gazes searing holes into his back, Robot Masters were not that widespread yet so it made sense that they would stare but it still made him anxious.

"...Freeze Man?"

The frozen Robot Master jumped slightly when his brother nudged him, Freeze Man grew a little flustered when he realized he’d been spacing out. Professor Van Den Berg chuckled at how apologetic Freeze Man looked.

"It’s okay, the first day is always the most overwhelming one but you’ll get used to it."

The reassurance was appreciated, though Freeze Man wondered if he would ever get used to people staring at him when he entered a room. If only he had his father’s self confidence...

"And that about wraps it up for the tour, thank you for paying attention."

Freeze Man rubbed the back of his neck at the playful jab directed his way, Blizzard Man snickered and again nudged his brother. He’d have to download a map file as fast as possible once he was allowed to roam free.

"Now I understand Mister Frost has already programmed you with objectives and tasks to do while you’re here, so I’ll let you go about your business soon but don’t be afraid to talk to us."

Professor Van Den Berg patted Freeze Man on the arm then left the two Frost bots, orientation was over and now it was time to work - and Freeze Man couldn’t wait to just get out into his element.

He knew this collaboration was favorable for his father’s business to further its studies into climate and the like but God was Freeze Man the wrong son for the job, why couldn’t his brother Blizzard Man do it instead? Blizzard Man was sociable and friendly while he was frankly a nervous wreck in Robot Master form.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?"

Again his brother asked him that same question as they stepped back out into the cold, Freeze Man did desperately want his older brother to stay with him but knew deep in his core that that was rather unfair for Blizzard Man who already had a job to go to - he couldn’t waste anymore time here than he’d already done - so he nodded.

The skiing Robot Master seemed unconvinced but choose to leave for his own job either way though with the firm promise of picking Freeze Man up after his day was done, with a wave and the sound of the teleportation beam Freeze Man was left all to his lonesome.

The frozen Robot Master sighed then began trudging through the snow, the silence enveloped him quickly the further away he got from the research facility and heavens did he love the silence. The sound of snow crunching under his feet, the howling arctic wind in his audio receptors and the chill in his touch registers.

A frozen wonderland of peace.

He did truly pity the humans for not being able to really appreciate this bone chilling cold, according to his father humans were too...fragile for that sort of thing, they were missing out on something good.

But enough basking, it was time to work.

Freeze Man tapped into his computer brain and pulled up the file with his objectives, first on the list was document the wildlife population and then observe their behavior. Easy enough, just stay out of their way and look at them go about their day. Freeze Man looked around himself, no wildlife to see in the immediate area, he’d have to move further out.

While the frozen Robot Master walked his mind wandered towards an itching question, why had the Professor not asked about him not speaking? Had his father explained ahead of time? It made the most sense...though Freeze Man had fully expected to be confronted on his silence.

It’s not he couldn’t, he very much could speak, but speaking in front of others just...it was terrifying.

Freeze Man shook his head, focus on finding animals and not on thinking about that. Distantly his audio receptors picked up on animalistic whining and grunting, finally!

Freeze Man rounded a huge mound of snow and ice to see a litter of polar bear cubs, his core almost melted at how cute they were, the little things were fumbling over each other and whining cutely. Freeze Man was so weak for baby animals...

Wait...cubs? Alone?

Freeze Man grew rigid when the realization dawned on him, if the cubs were here...then where is the sow?

A animalistic growl to his right was his answer, the mother bear bristled while baring her fangs, her yellowish white fur coated with lumps of snow while her black muzzle was dirtied by the blood of prey she’d hunted for her cubs. Freeze Man chastised himself for his carelessness, polar bear mothers were fiercely protective of their young and he’d treaded too close to them, he should’ve looked around properly.

The frozen Robot Master slowly backed away from the mound of snow and ice he’d rounded mere seconds ago, trying to put as much distance between himself and the cubs in fearful hopes of appeasing the growling mother bear.

She slowly prowled after him, her black eyes fiercely trained upon him, backing away was doing little and Freeze Man cursed. Should he take his chances and run? But she might chase after...

"Run!"

The Frost bot was startled out of his panic by a fierce outcry further away from where he was, Freeze Man was even more startled when a fish - a goddamn fish - flew past his head and startled the mother bear as well, the rapidly approaching of crunching snow came towards Freeze Man and suddenly a pair of small arms knocked him down into their waiting grasp.

The poor Frost bot was left no second to regain his bearings before whoever was holding him like a princess made a mad dash from the distracted mother bear, Freeze Man felt how tightly the small arms held him and couldn’t help growing rather flustered.

Eventually his rescuer stopped running once it was clear that the mother bear was not following them, gently Freeze Man was placed down onto the soft snow and the arms let go of him. Blinking a few times the Frost bot looked to his right to see...

The most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes he’d ever seen, the way they sparkled in the slight sunlight of the arctic captivated him in a way nothing had ever done before, Freeze Man wondered that if he stared too long then would he drown in their beauty?

"You okay?"

A voice, clear and light like a bell chimed through the silence, it brimmed with a sort of childlike maturity that was both innocent but also knowledgeable. In front of Freeze Man stood a boy, looking no older than six years old, he was clad in a light blue parka with white fur trimmings and a white R printed over the left side of his chest but the pack on his back that connected into his neck via a thick tube told him that this was not a child.

This was a fellow Robot Master.

Slowly Freeze Man nodded dumbly, any semblance of a response was lost in all the awe he felt, he had a strong inkling about who this Robot Master was.

"Good, was a little worried there. I’m DLN-005 Ice Man of Light Labs, you?"

The Light bot smiled like a radiant sun at him and the innocent curiosity radiated around him as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his robotic feet, Freeze Man couldn’t understand why a blush began to burn on his face but slowly he wrote his response in the snow while Ice Man peered down at each stroke he made with his clumsy fingers.

_"QFN-002 Freeze Man of Frost's Nature and Climate Bureau, thank you for saving me."_

Ice Man tilted his head slightly at his way of responding, Freeze Man was well familiar with that particular head tilt.

"Your welcome, I was a little worried about hitting you with that fish by accident!"

The blush on Freeze Man’s face burned even more for some reason as Ice Man's bell like laughter melodiously invaded his audio receptors, why was he reacting like this? Why was the rhythmic beating of his core skipping every other second like it was playing jump rope?

What was this feeling?

"I haven’t seen you around before, you’re that newbie coming in today from Canada right?"

The embarrassment Freeze Man felt when being referred to as a 'newbie' was absolutely palpable, this Light bot was the very first ice type Robot Master to ever exist - a true legend! - and he’d had the privilege of seeing Freeze Man make such a rookie mistake! A lame nod was all the answer he could muster.

"Wow! Is it true that you Canadians have pet moose, are killers at ice hockey and live of off maple syrup!?"

Freeze Man blinked, completely taken aback, only one of those things were true and it definitely wasn’t the part about the moose or the maple syrup.

_"Um no? My older brother is rather skilled at ice hockey though..."_

Ice Man hummed, a brief flash of disappointment ghosted across his face before he shook it off, the Light bot seemed to be the rather talkative type and usually Freeze Man would have major problems with that type of person but Ice Man felt so easy to talk to.

It was so pleasant.

"When were you activated? I was activated 8th of February 2001!"

Freeze Man of course already knew this, not that he would ever mention such a thing to the Light bot's face - that would probably sound creepy.

_"18th of December 2004, two days ago."_

Ice Man gasped at this revolution and smiled with glee for some reason, not that Freeze Man minded in the slightest since the Light bot's face was so...adorable when he smiled? Again with that strange feeling.

"Then you were activated on the same day as my new baby brother! Elec Man is starting his first day of work today too, he was so nervous this morning so Roll offered to go with him so he would feel better."

The situation felt all too familiar to Freeze Man, that very thing had happened to him mere hours ago, this Elec Man was lucky to a caring sibling like Roll to look out for him the same way Blizzard Man looked out for Freeze Man.

"Speaking of work though...I should get back to mine, be a little more careful next time okay?"

Ice Man kept smiling as he patted Freeze Man on his crystalline like dome head, an action that almost made the Frost bot turn completely red, then he turned on his robotic heel and walked away from the frozen Robot Master.

Freeze Man was in a complete daze as he watched Ice Man's figure grow distant in the frigid distance, he barely blinked as he shakily stood up. His core was beating like mad and his knees felt weak.

What was this feeling!?

The rest of the day passed like a blur, Freeze Man could barely focus on work as almost all of his thoughts were occupied by the Light bot who’d saved his life, so when his work day ended he barely registered it. All he kept thinking about were those beautiful eyes, that bell like laughter and that radiant smile...

"Hello? Freeze? Any Frost bot home?"

Blizzard Man's voice tore through his dazed state like a solid brick and Freeze Man was finally brought back onto Mother Earth, his grey eyes met with his brother’s brown ones slowly and he could see the clear confusion swimming in them.

"Are you okay? You were completely spaced out...did something happen?"

Blizzard Man asked worriedly, Freeze Man hummed quietly then looked up ahead him once more to see Ice Man talking with Professor Van Den Berg about something though he could not hear what it was but again those emerald eyes sparkled and that smile graced his face.

"Hey...Blizzy? I don’t think working here will be so bad after all..."

Freeze Man whispered in a hushed manner but his brother did pick up on it and sighed in relief, the smaller Frost bot did not inquire about the sudden attitude change but he did shoot his taller brother a quirked brow nonetheless.

If working here meant that he would be able to get to know Ice Man better then...who was he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone’s heart is experiencing the doki doki for the first time.
> 
> Also, that fish is the true hero of this story.


End file.
